Primeiras Palavras
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Sr e Sra Malfoy concordavam que a palavra que havia aparecido no braço de Draco era bem infortuna - soulmate!au Harry/Draco


**Primeiras Palavras**

Sr e Sra Malfoy concordavam que a palavra que havia aparecido no braço de Draco era bem infortuna. Bruxos ao serem apresentados um para o outro tendiam a tentar ser um pouco criativos com o que eles diziam, ou pelo menos específicos. Mas essa cortesia tinha sido esquecida aparentemente pela pessoa destinada a ser a a alma gêmea de Draco, ou pior nem mesmo ensinada o que levantava possibilidades piores ainda que os Malfoys preferiam nem considerar por enquanto.

No braço de Draco havia apenas uma palavra Sim pequeno o suficiente ao ponto de longe parecer só uma pinta meio estranha, mas ao contrario de seus pais ele gostava.

Talvez fosse a sua palavra favorita no mundo todo. Ele era jovem mas ele sabia que ser um Malfoy vinha com restrições, regras e expectativas. E aquela simples palavras parecia ruir um pouco isso com as possibilidades.

Sim. Sim. Sim.

.

.

.

Harry tinha sentimentos meio conflitantes sobre a palavra que havia aparecido em seu braço um dia, por um lado isso fez tia Petunia comprar camisas de manga comprida que serviam nele, o lado negativo é que ela o forçava a usar as blusas de manga comprida até mesmo no verão para os vizinhos não acharem que ela havia permitido seu sobrinho de dez anos fazer uma tatuagem.

E ela olhava para a palavra como se fosse culpa dele de alguma forma. Como se ele por escolha tivesse decidido tatuar a palavra Olá no seu braço. Ridículo.

Mas ele admitia que era meio divertido saber que algo tão pequeno conseguia trazer tanta angústia em alguém que lhe tratava tão mal.

.

.

.

"Olá" o menino loiro disse, e depois continuou "Hogwarts, também ?"

"Sim" o menino moreno de óculos disse.

.

.

.

No trem a caminho de Hogwarts Harry havia firmado uma amizade rápida com Ron, enquanto eles estavam comendo o monte de doces comprados do carrinho Ron mei timidamente perguntou :

"Então quais são as suas palavras ?"

"Palavras ?"

"Sim, as palavras no seu braço. Você não tem elas ?"

"Eu não tenho palavras, eu tenho uma palavra" Harry disse e puxou a manga e mostrou seu braço.

"Oh"

"Porque você fez essa cara, isso é ruim ?"

"Não necessariamente, quando você é um bruxo as primeiras palavras que a sua alma gêmea vai dizer pra você aparecem no seu braço geralmente na infância"

Legal Harry pensou mas logo que a ficha caiu esse pensamento foi trocado por Droga. Em sua mente flutuaram imagens de dezenas de estranhos lhe dizendo Olá ao longo dos anos.

"Eu imagino que deve ser quase impossível identificar a pessoa correta. Mas as de todo mundo devem ser coisas comuns, quais são as suas ?"

"Elas são as de uma pessoa procurando por um sapo desaparecido que pertence a alguém chamado Neville"

"Wow isso é bem especifico"

"Sim, mas sabe é destino, se for realmente pra ser vocês vão se encontrar"

"Mas e se eu já conheci a pessoa ?"

"Mesma coisa, aí vocês vão achar um jeito de volta um para o outro eventualmente"

Naquele momento a conversa dos meninos foi interrompida pela aparição de uma garota de cabelos espessos na cabine prestes a perguntar se alguém tinha visto um sapo.

.

.

.

A alma gêmea de Draco não era Harry Potter, okay ? Draco andava durante o dia com essa certeza absoluta. Harry era um idiota, ele não parecera nenhum pouco impressionado com Draco quando eles se conheceram na loja de robes da Madame Malkin, e quando Draco lhe dera a oportunidade de retificar isso ao oferecer a sua amizade oficialmente Harry escolheu ser amigo de um Weasley ao invés dele, e fez com que ele se sentisse mais pequeno e estúpido do que ele jamais se lembrava de já ter se sentido. E mais importante que isso Harry era um garoto e garotos não se casavam com garotos pelo menos não aqueles na família Malfoy.

Mas a noite na sua cama quando o dormitório estava quieto a cena do seu primeiro encontro repassava pela sua cabeça, ele tentava se lembrar sem muito sucesso se a primeira coisa que ele havia dito para Harry havia sido Olá, ou talvez se aquele era o primeiro ano de Harry em Hogwarts, com a cena tendo repetida em sua cabeça tantas vezes com tantas variações que provavelmente seria impossível saber de certeza. A não ser que ele perguntasse a Harry, e a idéia de fazer isso era mortificante demais para ser considerada seriamente.

Então as palavras continuavam flutuando por sua mente.

Expectativas. Possibilidades. Desejos. Harry.

E ainda presente entre todas as outras palavras :

Sim. Sim. Sim.


End file.
